There has been a great deal of interest in developing better and more efficient methods for storing energy for applications such as radio communications, satellites, portable computers, and cellular telephones. There have also been recent efforts to develop high energy, cost-effective batteries and electrochemical capacitors having improved performance.
Rechargeable or secondary cells are often more desirable than primary, non-rechargeable cells, since the electrodes of secondary cells can be regenerated many times by the application of an electrical current. Numerous advanced electrode systems have been developed for storing electrical charge. Concurrently, great effort has been dedicated to the development of electrolytes capable of enhancing the capacity of electrochemical cells.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved electrolytes for electrochemical energy storage systems.